According to the preamble, drivelines are especially used for mobile vehicles, for example, construction machinery such as loaders, in order to drive or brake the wheels of the vehicle. It is of particular importance that it is possible to operate the brake existing in said drivelines with a steady function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,006 discloses a driveline for mobile vehicles having a planetary transmission in which the rotating inner discs of a multi-disc brake are located on the radially outer area of the planet carrier whereby, when the multi-disc brake is actuated in closing direction, the planet carrier becomes non-rotatably connected with the housing. To ensure a steady air play of the discs, the actuating device of the multi-disc brake has an automatic piston-resetting device. For this purpose, blind holes are situated in the housing in which engage clamping elements, which upon actuation of the brake, are displaced so that when the multi-disc brake is actuated in an opening direction, the clutch play remains steady. This kind of resetting device requires an expensive processing of the housing and the spring elements are heavily loaded.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a driveline for mobile vehicles which stands out by a steady operation of the brake.